Par la fenêtre
by Leptitloir
Summary: [December crackship] "C'est un peu son rituel, ces observations matinales. D'après Isa, c'est du plutôt voyeurisme malsain. Chacun sa vision des choses."


Voilà le premier Os pour le défi de Décembre – aka « december crackship » - ! Il porte sur Lea et Sora ( « Lera » comme j'ai noté dans mes documents) et j'ai peut-être un peu rushé compte tenu de la montagne de travail qui vient avec les périodes de partiels. Bon j'ai quand même relu deux fois, j'espère que ça ira. Et que ça vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui seraient tentés, n'hésitez pas à venir participer au défis, c'est toujours ouverts !

(Ah et puisque j'y pense avant de poster, j'ai écrit en me basant sur ce qu'on voir de Lea et Isa jeunes, donc dans Birth by Sleep. Parce que j'ai toujours pas fini 3D. J'ai honte. Et j'espère que ce sera pas – trop – ooc. Et oui, c'est aussi pour ça que c'est un UA. J'ai doublement honte.)

xoxoxox

Par la fênetre

7h 05, il se lève après avoir relancé cinq fois son réveil. Son bus passe à 22, alors il a tout intérêt à se bouger. 'Fin bon, Sora n'a jamais été du genre lève tôt de toute façon. Depuis le temps qu'il l'observe, Lea le sait. Juché sur son toit, les jambes lancées sur l'amoncèlement de tuiles orangées, il décortique le schéma journalier du petit brun qui lui a tapé dans l'œil. C'est un peu son rituel, ces observations matinales. Les seuls moments qu'ils partagent vraiment - sans que l'autre ne le sache.

D'après Isa, c'est du plutôt voyeurisme malsain. Chacun sa vision des choses.

7h 12, la marmotte a fini de courir aux quatre coins de sa chambre, elle a remis le pantalon de la veille avant d'enfiler un haut tiré au hasard dans le placard. Jean bleu délavé un brin trop large, tee-shirt gris orné d'une multitude de dessins multicolores qu'il ne peut identifier d'ici.

7h 16, ses basquets sont en bas, il les chaussera après un petit dej' englouti en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir en courant, le sac à moitié sur le dos et la tartine encore entre les crocs. Sora est une vraie parodie de lycéen au réveil tout droit sorti d'une énième série pour ado, toujours à courir après le bus pour espérer franchir le portail avant que les cours ne débutent. S'il se levait plus tôt, aussi … Il n'a même pas le temps de se coiffer. Quoique, ça lui donne bien un peu de charme cet amas d'épis dressés au-dessus de son front.

Ah, 7h 21, il a dérapé dans les escaliers. L'observateur serre les dents, mais le gosse se rattrape avant de finir sur le cul. Bénie soit la rampe.

7h 21 et le bus passe à 22, il court comme un dératé vers l'arrêt. Trop tard, le véhicule le dépasse, il agite désespérément les bras.

7h 23, il a finalement pu monter et il s'est callé près d'un type aux cheveux plus gris que ceux de sa grand-mère – celle de Lea. Son meilleur ami, sûrement. Pas son mec, ça déplairait trop au rouquin.

« - Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais. Qu'il sache que tu existes. »

Ah, Isa s'est réveillé ! Depuis un moment, d'ailleurs, si son pote se fie à sa tignasse impeccablement tirée. Il est habillé, coiffé et éternellement désespéré par le comportement de son ami.

« - J'peux pas. Pas maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est pas le moment.

\- Mais encore ? »

Soupirant, l'azuré enjambe la fenêtre où il s'est accoudé pour escalader les tuiles et rejoindre Lea. Tous deux assis sur le toit de leur maison conjointe, les adolescents regardent le bus s'éloigner vers son inexorable destination, le lycée. Sûrement le lycée privé du coin, d'ailleurs, sans quoi le petit brun prendrait le même trajet qu'eux dix minutes plus tard.

« - Je peux pas lui parler comme ça, Isa. Faut que ce soit le bon moment, celui où je débarquerai avec une réplique incroyablement cool pour le laisser béat d'admiration.

\- Tu comptes ruiner tes chances dès votre première entrevue. Fascinant.

\- Eh ! »

L'admirateur secret bouscule son compagnon de fortune, son admirable égo touché par le sourire amusé qui se dessine au coin de ses lèvres moqueuses.

« - Je sais ce que je fais, mec. Tu verras quand on sera vraiment ensembles.

\- Ensembles, ça inclut qu'il ne découvre jamais tes penchants voyeuristes ?

\- Tu vois le mal partout ! » L'enflammé amoureux croise les bras. « Je me renseigne avant de l'aborder, simple précaution.

\- Et tu penses convaincre la police avec cet argument ? »

Encore un soupire, cette fois dans la bouche de Lea. Il remonte son genou contre son torse pour y caler son coude et soutenir sa tête, à priori bien trop lourde pour son pauvre petit cou. La main restante vient recadrer l'incendie qui lui tient lieu de tignasse.

7h 27, le car a définitivement disparu, pas ses espoirs.

Bon faut bien reconnaitre que son affaire avance à vitesse d'escargot. Et encore, un escargot qui prendrait l'escalator à contre sens. Mais l'idée, c'est qu'il aime bien observer Sora de loin sans lui parler. Il a découvert son nom un jour où sa mère le criait en agitant le sac de cours qu'il oubliait. L'amouraché le guettait déjà depuis deux semaines, chaque matin, en attendant son propre transport. Il le voyait trottiner sur le trottoir, tous les jours, essoufflé de ses retards, plié en deux lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à hauteur de l'arrêt. C'était drôle, fallait l'avouer. Et il fallait avouer, aussi, que c'était peut-être bien d'un œil moqueur que le rouquin l'avait d'abord observé.

Puis il avait remarqué ce sourire immense sur son visage éternellement jovial. Ses petites manies caractéristiques qu'il répétait, comme quand il glissait ses bras derrière sa tête ronde, pour s'étirer. Sa voix qui déconnait méchamment pour se défaire d'un timbre trop enfantin. Il avait pris l'habitude de le voir, de l'observer, d'imaginer ses venues avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte du perron. L'habitude de l'attendre. De s'intéresser à lui.

« - Lea ?

-Mm ? »

Allez savoir s'il était vraiment amoureux, au final. Il aimait cette routine instaurée, ces observations discrètes et régulières, et ça lui suffisait.

Puis son égo allait prendre sacrément mal s'il devait se manger un râteau.

« - On doit bouger. » Isa fait remarquer en regardant sa montre.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Pour changer. »

Pas le choix, les absences sont signalées. D'autant que Lea s'est emparé de la première place en cours et qu'il compte bien la garder un moment, fierté oblige. L'enflammé ajuste son foulard, puis les deux amis regagnent leur fenêtre respective pour se glisser dans leurs chambres opposées, abandonnant le toit aux restes de levé de soleil.

xoxoxox

Merci à ceux qui sont passés lire, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
